1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus by which single or multiple horizontally elongated logs or lumber pieces may be supported in elevated position above a support surface in cantilever fashion with corrsponding ends of the logs or lumber pieces projecting considerably outward from one (front) side of the holder at approximately waist height to thereby enable a work person, equipped with a handheld power saw, to successively cut end sections from the outer ends of the supported logs or lumber pieces.
The holder is designed whereby a plurality of logs or lumber pieces of a length considerably greater than fireplace length may be supported with all but one set of fireplace length end sections of the supported logs or lumber pieces disposed to the front side of the support. In this manner, successive outer end pieces may be cut from the logs or lumber pieces until the logs or lumber pieces are approximately twice the length of a fireplace log. Then, a final end piece may be cut from each remaining log or lumber piece to cut the latter in half.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of supports for horizontally elongated members to have work performed thereon heretofore have been provided. Examples of such supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,384, 3,041,064 and 4,195,828. In addition, more pertinent holders or supports specifically designed to support elongated logs or lumber pieces and which include the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,907 and 4,362,295. Each of these latter two supports is capable of supporting one or more logs in cantilever fashion, but incorporates a base structure which projects considerably to the side of the support from which log or lumber pieces are to be cut. This base structure, a pair of bottom support arms or foot portions, represent ground obstables over which work persons using the holders and equipped with a motorized chain saw or the like may trip while performing a log or lumber piece cutting operation. Accordingly, a need exists for a log or lumber piece holding apparatus of the same general type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,907 and 4,362,295, but which is totally devoid of portions of the support extending to the side thereof from which cutting operations are to be performed.